


My world between worlds... of songs

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), Young Ben Solo, Young Rey (Star Wars), dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: The world between worlds is a mystical plane within the Force that functions as a collection of doors and pathways between time and space, linking all moments in time.In the same way, these 20 short stories with our beloved dyad as protagonists, will be like that world between worlds, connecting different moments in time and space, each one inspired by the lyrics or the melody of a song.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts).



> The first story is inspired by: Loveless hearts, Dido. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/FYu461AkNwk
> 
> The cursive letter is the song letter
> 
> I really hope you like it💞

Loveless hearts

(Dido)

_I can find the good news in anything, but without you that's all gone._

_No one could have told me how much I would miss you and how soon the world would move on._

_How can they not hear me when I say that we are no longer safe?_

_Loveless hearts built the world, only to tear it apart._

_How did those gods tempt you to leave, just when we needed you the most?_

In the end ... she was alone, or not exactly alone, but accompanied by his memory and his absence. It was like having lost half of everything, of her soul, her being, her life, and it was difficult to live with only the remaining half. The world went on, all worlds except hers. Her world had stopped since that day on Exegol ... when he left.

_The sun will rise today as it did yesterday_

_And I'll keep on going too_

_But every hour that I get through it breaks my heart_

_That I'm losing more of you_

No one had mourned his death, they had not even mentioned his name, at least not his real name. Everyone who got to know him was actually dead too. And it was painful that the only memory the galaxy had of him was so horrible, it was truly painful that no one knew that they owed their life to his sacrifice.

The sun continued to rise each cycle, in each world, in each life ... but in hers his sun had gone out.

Her soul and her heart refused to let him go, his memory wasn't enough, just one kiss wasn't enough, she needed more, she needed him.

That is why she was there, in the distant Lothal, at the foot of the megalithic structure where the ancient painting representing the Gods of Mortis was. It was a portal, the white wolf of Lothal who accompanied her had told that through the Force as she stroked his soft fur. It was a strange painting that represented the three mystical beings: Father, Daughter and Son and it was beautiful, in some way. That painting was the answer, it was the access to the World Between Worlds ... the place where he was.

_Loveless hearts built the world, only to tear it apart._

_How did those gods tempt you to leave_

_Just when we needed you the most?_

She closed her eyes breathing deeply, opening all her senses to what surrounded that place, the energy that gushed forth from that image, she could see it even with her eyes closed, it was like thousands of luminous ribbons that came out of the painting and spread across everywhere: The Force.

"Are you sure you want to come in?"

It was not a normal voice that resounded in her head, it was three overlapping voices and the question implied a warning.

"Time, Space, Reality ... nothing is the same in here."

"You will see worlds that do not belong to your reality, that do not exist."

"You will see moments that have already happened, moments that will happen and others that never happened."

"There is no beginning ... and no end here. The beginning is the end and the end is the beginning."

"Are you sure you want to come in?"

She did not have to answer, it was not necessary, they knew everything, they could look into her mind and soul.

"So be it"

The voices fell silent and she opened her eyes. The ancient painting emitted a ghostly glow, seemed to come to life, seemed to call to her. Rey stepped closer and her hand made contact with the surface ... and everything around her turned suddenly dark for a moment.

When her eyes adjusted to the absence of light, she realized that everything wasn't dark. She floated in the middle of what seemed to be Space, millions of small points shone around her, like stars in a nebula, and everywhere she could make out luminous structures that emitted enormous amounts of energy: they were the Portals.

She had entered ... now she just had to find him.


	2. Arrival of the birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Link: https://youtu.be/MqoANESQ4cQ
> 
> Hope you like it 💞

Holding her breath, Rey walked through the first portal ...

She was in a room full of elegantly dressed people, it was a celebration, there were flowers everywhere and the notes of a beautiful melody were floating in the air.

Rey was aware that she was not dressed for such an occasion, this was obviously a gala ball. Scared, she looked at her own clothes, hoping to find her old white tunic ... to gasp at the sight of a dress of a soft sky blue fabric, adorned by countless figures of small butterflies that seemed to come to life with any movement of the cloth. Rey couldn't help but smile.

\- Shall we dance?

She knew that voice, she would recognize it anywhere, and when she turned to face him her eyes filled with tears.

"Ben"

He was looking at her with outstretched hand, waiting for her answer. He had been watching her since she appeared almost out of nowhere in the middle of the room. Something about her was familiar, too familiar. The way she began to revel in her own dress made him smile, it was as if she didn't know she was wearing it. But now, so close to her, he was sure he knew her from somewhere.

"Or maybe from another life."

A fleeting vision assailed him for a second: a red room, that girl, him with his hand extended asking her to stay by his side. He came back to the present when she, with tears in her eyes, accepted his dance proposal by taking his hand.

The melody began to play.

In the middle of the crowded ballroom Rey could hardly believe what was happening, everything seemed as timeless and unreal as a dream. The warmth of his hand on her waist forced her to look up at him, he was smiling, and she had missed that smile so much.

Everyone present was staring at them in disbelief, but she only had eyes for him. It didn't matter whether or not she was following the rhythm of the enveloping melody, only him, his eyes and that smile mattered.

Time stopped and a brilliant luminescence enveloped them both, the numerous blue butterflies that adorned the fabric of her dress came to life and began to surround them flapping their fragile wings, creating an iridescent kaleidoscope of colors.

His eyes were fixed on hers, his dark and beautiful eyes studied her face as if they wanted to recognize her. For a moment his expression changed and his formal smile turned into a true ... like that horrible day at Exegol.

"Rey ..." - he murmured softly.

-Ben ... - she replied and the tears that she had held back so much rolled down her cheeks.

Their lips finally met in a soft, long-awaited kiss that no one saw.

When the bright light dimmed no one knew where Prince Ben Solo and the mysterious girl in the blue dress had gone.


End file.
